Teen Titans Fanfiction: OC Haos
by Kaled
Summary: This is my first Oc story. I will be updating regularly if possible and will hope improve on my typing skills. *Note: This takes place after the events of Season 5*
1. A Stormy Night

Teen Titans OC FanFiction: Chaos Rising

Chapter 1: A Stormy Night

Night was descending across Jump City as a thunderstorm was rolling in across the bay. Lightning could be see streaking across the sky in bright flashing arcs in the dark. The city was home to the Teen Titans, the newest generation of super-heroes who had made their home in a giant tower in the shape of a "T" in the harbour. Jump City was also home to the second highest crime rate on the planet, next to Gotham. With attacks orchestrated by Slade, The Brain, Brother Blood and even the demon king Trigon himself; the young city was anything but peaceful. Most of the residents were around their twenties, and jobs were always available to those that sought them. Yet even in a place of such youth and prosperity, there was something ancient and dark stalking the alleyways. On the roof of one of the city's many skyscrapers, a small green teen could be seen scanning the horizon for any signs of trouble. This teen was Beast Boy, one of the five people that made up the Teen Titans. Along with Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and the leader Robin, they protected Jump City from the many villains that plagued its streets.

After he finished looking across the landscape for the umpteenth time, he sighed heavily and said, "Awww man! Why do I have to go on patrol tonight! It's raining, I can't see a thing and I'm missing the release of 'The Scaring'. I've been wanting to see that movie all week and Robin says I have to go out and look for trouble. There aren't even any bad guys out here!"

Just as he finished his small rant, he noticed a tall man ducking in and out of allies. He looked generally suspicious, mostly because he kept on checking his back every couple seconds as if someone was following him. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Beast Boy decided he might as well investigate as to what was going on. Before he could get a chance to see what was going on, his communicator began beeping. He groaned as he pulled out the communicator to see Robin scolding at him.

"Report," Robin said in his usual serious tone.

Beast Boy replied in his monotone voice, "Nothing. Just like yesterday and the night before that. Can I go home now?"

Robins eyes squinted as he said, "No, you can't ditch patrol BB."

"But dude it's raining!" Beast Boy shot back.

"You can sleep in tomorrow, but tonight you have to work." Robin said in the same serious voice.

Beast Boy grumbled some sort of complaint and switched the communicator off before Robin could respond. He glanced back over the edge of the building to see that the man had only moved about a block down the street since he had last checked. With nothing else for him to do, he transformed into a small bird and flew down to see what was going on. The man didn't seem to look that surprised when the green bird beside him transformed into a person, which would normally make a person jump.

After receiving a questioning glare from Beast Boy he said, "I presume that you are one of the Teen Titans then."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and then responded by saying, "Beast Boy, and who exactly are you?"

"A tourist." The man replied blatantly.

"Oh really?" Beast Boy questioned. "Cause it seems like you're trying to hide something."

The man leaned in closer to speak, "Look, I'm going to see a friend of mine in town and I'm a bit lost, that's all." After he leaned in, Beast Boy began to notice the cold grey eyes that were looking at him. Something about the person in front of him was unsettling. He was wearing a strange red cloak, which was reminiscent of Ravens outfit, and had eerily pale skin. He didn't look that old, no old than eighteen, but he was nearly six foot and a half. Beast Boy didn't know why, but everything about the figure before him just screamed untrustworthy.

After a brief pause, he followed up by saying, "So you think that it's a good idea to hang out with friends at eleven o' clock at night during a thunderstorm in the bad part of town. Yeah, real believable."

They locked eyes for a moment before then person responded, "I was supposed to meet him at the harbour and the rain made me take a detour. I haven't seen him in months and he said that we needed to talk urgently. I only passed through here as a short cut to get there sooner and got myself lost in this maze that you call a city."

He started to walk away when Beast Boy grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face him, "You still haven't answered my question, what is your name?"

"My what?" The man stuttered.

"Your name." The green boy responded.

In a more quieted tone, the man replied, "I have been called many names, but you may call me James."

"James?" Beast Boy repeated.

"James Cardinal." The man corrected.

"Doesn't seem to suit you does it?" BB asked hesitatingly.

"Says the one who refers to himself as Beast Boy." The man shot back.

With a huff he quickly went off in the direction of the harbour. Looking back at him, Beast Boy thought about the strange person that he had just met, but his train of thought was soon replaced by the realization that his patrol was nearly over and that he could go back to the tower to get out of the rain.

"Well that was close," James said to himself, "Ten minutes back in town and the Titans are already breathing down my neck. At least it wasn't that 'Man of Mostly Metal'; that walking tin can would have ruined everything." Haos thought to himself. "Or the daughter of Trigon. That could have gone a lot worse."

After a couple of minutes of walking in the rain, he came upon the harbour. Across the bay, stood the Titans Tower, a monument of peace and control. How he hated the sight of it so. He walked over to a shady figure standing next to an old warehouse and extended his hand to greet him.

"Ah See-More my friend, how nice it is to see you again."


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up

See-More blinked, (Or winked, he has only one eye with his helmet on.) and then stammered, "Haos, is that you man?"

Haos let out a small chuckle while shaking his hand and said, "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry that I couldn't have told you earlier when I contacted you but the Titans are monitoring all communication in the city."

See-More then turned around towards a group of half a dozen teens around his age and waved them away. "Security, they owed me a favour."

Haos grinned and then beckoned for him to step forwards. "As much as I would love to stay and chat for a couple hours, I'm here for information. I need to know what happened in Paris, and where the others are."

"Then you may want to step inside, this will take a while." See-More said as he stared back at the nearby warehouse.

Back at Titan Tower, Beast Boy was sprawled out on the couch soaking wet and breathing heavily. He quickly morphed into a dog and shook off all of the water across the room then returned to human form.

Robin, who was watching TV nearby asked, "You couldn't just use a towel could you?"

Beast Boy sighed then said, "I've been on patrol for nearly eight hours straight and it's raining outside. Cut me some slack dude!"

Robin glared at him, but soon lightened up and said, "Well you can sleep in in the morning. Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Just some guy walking in the alleys." He replied blandly.

"Just some guy? What was he doing, where was he going?" Robin exclaimed.

"He had this weird get up and got lost. Looked like some sort of tourist. It's no big deal, I mean, if he was up to something, I'd think we'd be able to handle it."

Lightning arced across the sky as Haos took a quick glance out the window. The thunderstorm had only been getting more violent as time went on.

"And after that the Titans showed up and started using our machines to freeze everyone." See-More finished.

It had been twenty minutes since he began the lengthy tale and he had to cut a couple corners to finish it.

"And what about Jinx?" Haos asked. "Is she really a traitor?"

"I'm afraid so, she ran off with Kid Flash and froze the rest of the H.I.V.E. students. I saw her attacking them without a second thought. She said 'It wasn't personal.' I barely managed to escape from Paris, it took all the money I had to get a plane back here. "

You could actually see the hate seething off of Haos in a hellish red glow. "After everything she abandons us for some brat!" He exclaimed. "How dare she betray you, betray us! After I'm done breaking that living toaster and oversized bug, I'm going after her and her new pet next!"

For those of you who do not know, Haos has a deep, primal even, hate for Cyborg and Bumblebee. The Academy was the only true place that he could call home, and Cyborg and Bumblebee had caused the destruction of two Academy's. Technically a third, but that was already the Titans in the first place.

He pounded his hand into the table and See-More raised his hands defensively and said, "Just relax man, remember the last time you got this worked up?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that she was like family, and to have her just leave, it… it… it infuriates me." He took in a deep breath and continued. "How have you been holding up? You two were closer than most and…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." See-More interjected.

The red haze began to dissipate around Haos as his powers began to cool down.

(You see, Haos' powers are fueled by emotion, like Raven's. He had manipulation over fire and energy with explosive results. On occasion, he had the power to engulf objects in energy, allowing him to control them for short periods of time. Manipulated objects were surrounded by a burning red plume, and could seriously harm anything that touched it. Similarly to the Sith of Star Wars, his powers grow in strength through hatred, anger and chaos. As a child, he was kidnapped by the Cult of Scath, and was tortured by the followers of Trigon. His powers were deemed "valuable" and he was kept alive to be reformed into the newest member of the cult. In order to do this, the Cult of Scath had to break his mind and rebuild it in their own image. They only half succeeded in that, they broke his mind, but found no way to repair the extensive damage done to him. In order to keep the tortured alive, long lasting life and regenerative capabilities were bestowed upon them. What would be viewed as a gift by others, was actually a curse. To only be kept alive to be tortured more. This kept him alive for a great deal longer that any human should be able to live, and made him look young again. His own age is indeterminate, as he says that he forgot around one point, but he also claims that he was at least five hundred the last time he checked.)

He looked back at See-More and said, "Well, it's been nice to see you again, it really has, but I have to be going now. I have to deal with some unfinished business here in Jump City." He waved goodbye and left the building to go back into the storm.

As he walked out See-More thought to himself, "Well it was nice seeing him again. Too bad he's still just as crazy as before."

His thoughts were cut short as one of the teens he hired to protect him flipped over one of the tables after losing a game of Black Jack. He considered yelling at them, but they wouldn't care anyways. He was a villain, but he just couldn't scare people like Brother Blood or some of the other students.

"If only Wykkyd were here, he'd scare the hell out of 'em." He muttered to himself.

Haos slowly walked down the harbour towards the bay. As the Titan Tower became clearer in sight, a gruesome grin began forming across his face.

"Perhaps it's time that I made a visit to the Titans."


	3. The Bounty Hunter in the Bar

Chapter 3: The Bounty Hunter in the Bar

Haos drudged in the streets of downtown Jump City. The sounds of sirens blared in the dead silence of night. Several police cars and armoured transports rushed past him in a hurry. Gunshots rang out across the sky as the war on crime was going into overdrive. Just like Gotham, Jump City was attempting to clean up its act, even if it wasn't working. "This place now has some sort of law enforcement, that's new." Haos thought to himself, "They're scared, and that's when they at their most dangerous. There's no way to get to them without having the army come down on me, unless…" Haos suddenly turned to his right and headed towards a nearby alleyway.

Standing in the corner was a muscular guard trying to light a cigarette. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you need da bosses permission to get in 'ere."

Haos stopped to address the guard, locking eye contact with him. "I don't care about what your boss thinks, I'm walking in."

"And who do you think you are?" The guard responded angrily while reaching for the gun holstered on his belt.

"Just tell Ding Dong Daddy that Mr. Cardinal has business here. Now let me pass, or your boss's disappointment will be the last of your worries." Haos stated darkly.

"Fine, but if you cause any trouble, I'm putting a bullet in between your eyes." The guard waved the gun around to emphasize the point.

Haos nodded slightly and continued to walk into the hideout. Built into an abandoned warehouse, the bar was the hub for thugs and criminals of all kinds. Upon entering the establishment, he immediately recognized several of the figures in the room. Most of them were thugs that he got to know during his travels in the criminal underworld. The one that caught his attention was a blond girl talking into some sort of communicator.

"What do you mean you couldn't get him out?!" She yelled. "I want him here now!"

Several of the patrons nearby turned around to see what

"The anger is the only thing that she got from her dad." Haos thought to himself.

The figure was Kitten, the daughter of Killer Moth. She had been a contact for Haos on several occasions, and they had always kept in contact over the years. He wanted to go talk to her, but remained focused on the task that was at hand, getting rid of the Titans. Glancing to his left, Haos noticed the person that he was looking for. Haos walked over to the figure and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want kid?" The man asked, rearing his bone-white mask into view.

"Red-X I presume." Haos said.

"Who wants to know?" He replied.

"I am Haos; you may know me as Mr. Cardinal."

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Red-X responded.

"I have a job for you, and I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed." Haos said while tossing a small golden coin in the air.

"What's the pay?" Red-X asked while snatching the coin in mid-air.

Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy had contracted some sort of rash that was rapidly spreading up his arm. The fact he had also caught a cold from the freezing rain didn't help either. While Cyborg was trying his best to medicate him, the rest of the Titans were trying to keep themselves preoccupied with other tasks. Raven was looking for some kind of spell to heal Beast Boy, as her magic had done little to help him upon last attempt, while Starfire was cooking something for her sick friend. Despite all this, Robin was still monitoring the communication network in the main room of the tower.

"It's all Robin's fault for making me stay out there in the rain, that's why I'm sick." Beast Boy responded dryly before going into another round of coughing.

"The rain gave you a cold and Raven could heal that pretty quickly. Something else is running in your bloodstream and I don't know what it is." Cyborg admitted while strapping on a surgeons mask around his face.

"I'm fine dude, I just need some sleep." Beast Boy moaned in the bed that had been brought into the medical room.

"You've contracted some sort of disease BB, it doesn't look like anything serious but we have to be sure." Cyborg responded, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "I just have to run some tests on you, no needles or anything. Just try to relax while I get the x-ray."

Beast Boy began coughing again as he broke out into a cold sweat. Cyborg did the tests as quickly as he could to comfort his friend, but was forced to try at least half of them again. The condition seemed to change every couple minutes, going from known sicknesses to bacteria that he had never even seen before. Normally he would have feared for his friend's life, but his condition settled into a fever, something much more manageable and much less lethal. He was about to call in Raven to see if she could do anything to help, but just as he pulled out his communicator the alarm blared throughout the tower. Cyborg dropped his medical equipment on the floor and ran into the main room. Once inside, he saw Raven and Starfire looming over Robins back as he hunched over in the chair that he was sitting in. Words flashed across several of the screens next to Robin while one predominant picture took form in the middle.

"Red-X just hit town hall!" Robin blurted out, standing from his seat. "Raven, Starfire, you two are with me. Cyborg, you stay here and look after Beast Boy."

Without giving Cyborg time to respond, Robin bolted towards the door with Starfire and Raven right behind him. Cyborg returned to his sickly friend to explain what was going on. Unfortunately, Beast Boy had begun to cough up blood and was given a high dose of tranquilliser serum to put him to sleep. While Beast Boy slept quietly, Cyborg remained restless. Something wasn't right, the sickness, the robbery, Red-X reappearing after weeks of peace and quiet; it just seemed like more than a coincidence. It was one long train of bad luck. Usually Robin was the paranoid one, but Cyborg couldn't help but feel wrong about the whole situation, well more than he usually did. Just as he managed to reassure himself that everything was just a coincidence, he heard a loud pounding at the door.

A low malevolent voice called out, "Hellooooo? Anybody home?"


End file.
